Egypt
Egypt Egypt is a nation in north-east Africa. The first kingdom was formed on July 4 2017 by Ventusx3 and TheWalkingKing, and fell on August 13 because of low population and inactivity. The second kingdom was formed 2 days after the first fall, and managed to become by far one of the greatest nations on the server before it fell again on October 22 2017. The third kingdom (AKA New Egypt) was formed on October 28 and is located in space. The fourth kingdom was formed on January 26 2018 and was peaceful until the first Goldenstate crisis occurred and caused the fourth kingdom to fall and become the fifth kingdom. The fifth kingdom was formed on February 15 2018 as a result of the first Goldenstate crisis after a brief war with the soviet union which ended in both sides pretending it didn't happen. After that the second goldenstate crisis happened and it is still ongoing. First Kingdom Founding & Beginning ''' The First Kingom was created by Ventusx3 and supported by TheWalkingKing. It was formed on July 4 2017 after a series of conflicts and wars in the Middle-East.The nations goal was first to stay neutral in most conflicts, but still be a strong standing nation. The 2 first towns Giza and GoldenState sponsored many new towns in the area wich later joined the nation. Egypt risked a civil war twice in July before it became peaceful. '''The End In late August, the leader and creator of the nation, Ventusx3, left temporary and player wthenoob became mayor of Giza. He was mayor for only two weeks until Giza fell. The fall of Giza hit Egypt so hard that the nation fell and had to merge with North Korea. On August 13, GoldenState fell and that marked the end of First Kingdom. Second Kingdom Resurrection ''' After the fall of GoldenState, the former co-leader of the town RenWildIsami created a new GoldenState to repair it's ruins. He also remade Egypt on August 15 2017, later that day, some of the old leaders of Egypt joined Suez together for an attempt to reunite Egypt and build a new Kingdom. Cairo was born, named after the old town Cairo led by Thumbnail and SneaZon. Golkayo was created in the Somalian coast in the ruins of another old town. The Second Kingdom of Egypt now had 4 growing towns. '''Population Boom On August 17 2017, Cairo and New GoldenState decided to give their population a huge boost by inviting new players to the towns. The strategy was to send two invites, so they would join the town and probably won't log in ever again. But that idea got ditched a few days later. The mass growth project is still ongoing, the goal with the project is to have as huge population as possible. In early September, a new rule got added, that you had to offer the new players a house/plot when they joined. And if you didn't have any plot to offer, you had to kick the player from the town. This rule was for all towns in Egypt. Rebellion and End In late August and early September, Egypt has been growing a huge military and economic nation, and became the by far largest nationalist country on the server. Egypt started conflicts with many other nations, some of them was to test their force on. The government of Egypt became hated in the end because of these actions. The internal struggles in Egypt ended by this point, but the battle continued outside the desert. The government managed to have the most secured borders on the server. After a series of conflicts with Greek and Persian towns, the leader TheWalkingKing got banned for 30 days wich caused protests and rebellions in the nation. After TheWalkingKing got unbanned, the government decided to disband the Second Kingdom. Third Kingdom Egypt in Space!!! After the Second Kingdom fell, few citizens used the high Egyptian technology to travel to space and create a new civilization there. New Memphis was born on August 28 and New Egypt was officially made the day after. Since Egypt was now located in The End, they decided to be neutral in major world conflicts The end came for the Third Kingdom when TheWalkingKing was banned again for x-ray. His town collapsed because it was so inactive. Fourth Kingdom Founding... again The Fourth Kingdom was founded when GoldenState citizens gave all their gold to Ren so he could make Egypt. They were mostly peaceful until the nation of Kowloon tried to unite a few nations and invited E gypt to their union. First GoldenState Crisis Egypt accepted kowloon's invite but Ren, instead of disbanding Egypt decided to leave Egypt and take GoldenState with him. This caused Suez to become the capital. Then after a minor "civil war" Goldenstate rejoined Egypt and that ended the Fourth Kingdom and the First GoldenState Crisis. Fifth Kingdom First Goldenstate Crisis Conclusion After Goldenstate rejoined Egypt Suez became the capital which marked the beginning of the Fifth Kingdom. Egyptian-Soviet War Egypt declared war on the soviets right at the beginning of the Fifth Kingdom and the war ended a few days later with both sides agreeing to pretend that it never happened. Second GoldenState Crisis The Second GoldenState Crisis started when GoldenState's chancellor endy776(who wanted to become Goldenstate's mayor for a long time), found footage of Ren X-ray mining and shown it to the mods in order to get Ren banned and kicked making endy776 mayor of Goldenstate. Ren found out about this and kicked endy776 from his town before TheWalkingKing showed more evidence and he was perm banned. But he appealed and was unbanned a few days later which resulted in endy776's "coup" failing, but Ren, to everyone's surprise, pardoned endy776 and let him back into Goldenstate. This ended the Second Goldenstate Crisis. Nubia-South Egypt Declaration Of Independence Nubia-South Egypt declared it's independence from Egypt in the Aftermath of the Second Goldenstate Crisis Due to Egypt's inactivity. Nubia wishes to one day reunite egypt under a strong and stable government. Nubia-South Egypt never actualy became a country due to lack of gold. Instead the town of Goldenstate joined and left various countries. Terranova With Terranova happening, Goldenstate, as most other classic towns, became inactive. This was until in mid-July 2019, when Goldenstate tried to make a renaissance happen, but the wrong type of person was accidentally promoted, his name history will not remember. On July 22nd, 2019 said person unclaimed most of "downtown" Goldenstate, essentially disbanding the town forever. With this is it is fairly safe to say that the story of Egypt on EarthMC classic has ended. Category:Nations Category:Egypt